Stockholm Syndrome
by Marynn-Kokoelma
Summary: "Naruto rentre chez lui pour retrouver ses amis pour fêter son anniversaire. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu." Où la résultante de : écris moi quelque chose sur le syndrome de Stockholm.


**Auteur :** Sissi.

**Bêta :** Norellenilia & Marynn (Pour faire joli...)

**Disclaimer :** "Naruto and co ne sont pas à moi... dommage (ou heureusement pour eux, on sait jamais). Un jour il faudrait que je tente de les acheter à Masashi Kishimoto."

**Couple :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Rating :** M.

**Note :** -Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce texte mais je lui ferais passer tous vos commentaires.

-Le contexte et certains événements décris peuvent être 'un peu' choquant, le rating n'est pas là que pour faire joli...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je ne suis pas Marynn, mais j'ai relevé son défi de faire une fic avec un syndrome de Stockholm. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Merci Marynn de me prêter ta place pour mettre mon ineptie.

* * *

><p><span>Vendredi 3 février 20*2 :<span>

Aujourd'hui, mon psy m'a conseillé d'écrire dans ce journal... Même si je trouve que c'est vraiment une idée de fille et pour les filles. Mais Tsunade-sama dit que ça pourrait m'aider. Mais comment commencer ? En donnant un nom à ce torchon ? Il paraît que cela ce fait. Cependant, je n'ai jamais d'idées. Peut-être pour plus tard. Bon, bref. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 22 ans et je suis, ou plutôt j'étais, moniteur dans un centre aéré. J'habite à Konoha, une petite ville perdue au milieu de nulle part dans la montagne japonaise. Donc voilà pour les présentations. Journal/ Naruto, Naruto/Journal. … C'est franchement ridicule. Je parle au journal comme à un être humain. Je la retiens cette idée de journal, Tsunade-sama.

Vendredi 2 mars 20*2 :

Aujourd'hui, Tsunade-sama n'était pas contente quand elle a appris que ça faisait près d'un mois que je n'avais pas écrit dans ce journal. Ça m'aide, soi-disant. Tu parles. Ça ne fait rien. J'ai toujours envie de Le voir. Mais bon, elle a dit que je pouvais mettre tout ce que je voulais, du moment que j'écrivais : ma journée, mes repas, mon travail... Ce dernier point, étant au chômage depuis l'Affaire, est inexistant. Sakura-chan se met en quatre pour moi en me faisant la cuisine. Mais je n'ai pas faim. Je veux ses plats à Lui.

Samedi 3 mars 20*2 :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini un sudoku... Super ! Mais on s'en contre fiche !

Mardi 6 mars 20*2 :

Hier mon avocat est passé me voir. On L'interroge toujours. Il n'a pourtant rien fait. Mais personne ne veut nous croire.

Jeudi 8 mars 20*2 :

Cher journal (ça y est, je parle ou plutôt j'écris comme une petite fille. Reste plus qu'à lui trouver un nom... vie de merde.), je n'ai pas pu écrire hier car Sakura-chan a eu la "bonne" idée de me sortir de chez moi car je reste soi-disant toujours enfermé. Elle nous a conduit sa voiture à fond le train pensant que ça aller me faire plaisir. Résultat : une demi heure de crise d'angoisse en pleine forêt dans une petite voiture. Sakura-chan était vraiment désolée. À tel point qu'elle cherche encore un moyen de se faire pardonner. J'ai vraiment peur de sa prochaine trouvaille. Du moment que ce n'est pas sa tarte à la courgette... C'est dommage pour cette crise. J'aimais beaucoup ce coin.

Vendredi 9 mars 20*2 :

Cher journal, aujourd'hui, Tsunade-sama a été méchante avec moi. En tant que psy elle m'a conseillé d'aller à Tokyo qui se trouve à plus d'une heure de train d'ici pour voir du monde, bouger, etc. Comme elle a des choses à faire là-bas, c'est elle qui nous y emmène. Oui. Nous. Sakura vient aussi. Je fus obligé d'accepter.

Samedi 10 mars 20*2 :

Cher journal, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. J'ai revu Tsunade-sama, non pas comme mon docteur, mais comme mon chauffeur pour aller à la gare. Sakura-chan a fait un boucan d'enfer pour me lever. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un lève-tard et que l'on a dû partir tôt le matin pour pouvoir profiter de la journée. En plus je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. J'ai deux bonnes raisons : Il est ici, et il faut passer par l'Endroit. Elle a pourtant réussi à me sortir du lit. Tsunade-sama m'a donné de quoi lire durant le voyage. Je n'ai repris conscience du monde extérieur que devant la gare une demi heure plus tard. J'étais très calme et n'ai rien remarqué durant le voyage. Surtout Là-bas. Étrange, pourrait-on penser. Mais pas tant que ça, en fait. J'oublie tout quand je lis. Tsunade-sama fut fière de son idée. Au final, le voyage s'est bien passé. Tokyo n'est pas si mal. Sakura a absolument voulu m'offrir un livre sur les légendes japonaises pour se faire pardonner de l'autre jour. Il est super, ce bouquin. Un nom revient régulièrement : Kyuubi. Je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ça, maintenant. Kyuubi. Le démon-renard à neuf queues.

Dimanche 11 mars 20*2 :

Aujourd'hui... rien.

* * *

><p><em>Japon de l'Est.<em>

12 mars 20*2

C'est aujourd'hui que s'ouvre le procès d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Il est accusé d'avoir retenu un jeune homme, de l'avoir violé à de multiples reprises et grièvement blessé. Mais rappelons les faits. C'était le 10 octobre dernier, alors que Uzumaki Naruto, la victime, rentrait chez lui pour fêter son anniversaire avec des amis. Il est tombé en panne sur une route qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Sous un orage, en pleine montagne, avec une route de plus en plus impraticable, il a trouvé refuge chez Uchiwa. Ne le voyant pas venir et n'arrivant pas à le joindre, les amis d'Uzumaki ont prévenu la police. Après deux mois de recherche, les forces de l'ordre l'ont retrouvé chez son ravisseur, blessé, amaigri et affamé. Il a été conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital où il a passé la nuit de Noël, au bloc opératoire. Malgré les sévices qu'il a pu subir, Uzumaki soutient que son ravisseur a pris soin de lui, qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Il est d'ailleurs suivi par un psychiatre qui nous a appris qu'il souffrait du syndrome de Stockholm. À cause de cela, il ne pourra pas témoigner lors du procès. Uzumaki Naruto était un jeune homme très estimé dans sa communauté. Il travaillait en tant que moniteur dans un centre pour jeunes avec un passé difficile. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont bien voulu témoigner pour le_ Japon de l'Est_.

"Monsieur Naruto nous a appris à nous battre, mais dans les règles de l'art. Avant, on donnait des coups, tout le temps, maintenant on sait frapper, mais uniquement pour nous défendre et défendre nos amis." Konohamaru, 18 ans.

"En plus, il enseigne le judo à tout le monde. Qu'on soit fille ou garçon, il nous traite tous d'égal à égal, contrairement à d'autres. Par contre, il est très sévère. S'il nous voit avec de la drogue ou de l'alcool, on est puni sévèrement. Mais il n'y a pas de conflit car c'est souvent mérité et on est prévenu dès notre arrivée." Moegi, 18 ans.

"Moi je suis venu parce que j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes. Monsieur Naruto n'a pas cherché à savoir quoi, mais dès mon arrivée il m'a pris à part et on a un peu parlé, enfin c'est surtout lui qui a parlé, moi je faisais le dur. Après, un plus vieux m'a pris sous son aile et il m'a obligé à venir tous les jours. Maintenant, je peux venir quand je veux, le temps que je veux. Je viens tous les jours, c'est trop cool ici. On ne fait pas que se battre, on joue aussi au baseball, au foot, et d'autres sports. Il y a aussi du dessin, un peu de musique. On pouvait même demander de l'aide à monsieur Naruto pour les devoirs. C'est vrai qu'il disait toujours qu'il n'était pas extrêmement fort, mais il nous trouvait toujours quelqu'un qui pouvait nous aider, soit un de ses potes, soit des gens qui sont comme moi, dans le centre. Il nous a appris à nous entre-aider, à être solidaires. Et pour les plus jeunes, il leur lisait des histoires. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis responsable d'un jeune. C'est monsieur Naruto qui me l'a donné en me disant que c'est une grosse responsabilité. Mais sans lui, le centre est comme mort. Il est toujours ouvert, et c'est les plus vieux qui ont repris le truc, mais c'est plus pareil. On espère tous que monsieur Naruto va revenir." "Bobi", 16 ans.

Le _Japon de l'Est_, ainsi que tous les jeunes du centre,souhaitent un prompt rétablissement à M. Uzumaki.

_Jiraiya_

* * *

><p><span>Lundi 12 mars 20*2 :<span>

Cher Kyuubi, j'ai lu dans le journal, que les jeunes du centre voulaient que je revienne. C'est vraiment sympa de leur part. Mais pas encore. Pas tant que j'ai ce bras gauche dans le plâtre. Et pas tant qu'Il est en prison. Et puis, aujourd'hui ils vont Le juger. Mais ils se trompent ! Il ne m'a pas fait ce qu'ils disent dans ce canard. Et puis c'est quoi ce syndrome à la con ? Je vais te raconter la vraie histoire.

C'est vrai que je rentrais de mon travail, tard cette nuit-là. Mais je me dépêchais car l'orage menaçait et c'était le soir de mon anniversaire. Mes amis m'attendaient à la maison pour une nuit de fête et de beuverie. Malheureusement, ma voiture est tombée en panne dans un coin désert et l'orage a éclaté en même temps. J'ai donc voulu rentrer à pied ou trouver de l'aide. Le chemin s'est transformé en chemin de boue. J'avançais de plus en plus difficilement. Puis je L'ai vu. Tel un ange. Il m'a proposé de l'héberger pour la nuit, le temps que l'orage se calme. J'ai accepté avec joie bien sûr. En rentrant dans sa maison, j'ai voulu téléphoner chez moi pour prévenir mes amis, mais je n'avais plus de batterie. Alors Il me l'a pris pour le recharger. Il n'avait pas grand chose à manger et était malade, j'ai préféré lui passer discrètement une partie de ma part, moi, j'avais quelques kilos en trop, donc ça ne me posait pas de problème. Dans la nuit, on a entendu des ours et des loups dans le coin. Alors le lendemain, pour me protéger, Il m'a gardé près de lui. Je L'ai aidé pour le ménage et quelques taches ménagères. Si j'étais blessé, c'était par ma faute. Je voulais partir au début. Mais il me faisait ça pour mon bien, pour me protéger. Je n'étais plus dans la partie que je connaissais du chemin, je m'étais un peu trop enfoncé dans le bois. Et puis, j'ai enfin compris. Les blessures plus récentes, c'est moi qui me les suis faites en tombant. Et puis ces accusations de viols sont ridicules. J'étais habillé trop légèrement. Il m'a juste réchauffé, et puis nous nous aimions. C'est vrai qu'au début, ses pratiques m'ont un peu surpris, car j'étais jusque-là qu'avec des femmes, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu crié au début. J'ai eu mal bien sûr, au début, mais après ce ne fut que délice. Tout ce qu'Il m'a fait, c'est me protéger et m'aider. Mais comment leur faire comprendre vu qu'à cause de ce satané syndrome, ils me prennent pour un fou.

* * *

><p><em>Extrait du reste du journal de Sasuke. Certaines parties ont brûlé et sont donc illisibles.<em>

10 octobre 20*1 :

Un automobiliste est tombé en panne pas très loin de chez moi ce soir. Je vais pouvoir avoir un nouveau jouet.

11 octobre 20*1 :

J'ai bien fait d'acheter cette cassette de cris d'animaux. Maintenant, mon nouveau jouet n'ose pas sortir. La technique habituelle marche toujours aussi bien : un jeune malade aide quelqu'un. Je me demande combien de temps il va tenir. J'espère plus que les autres.

12 octobre 20*1 :

Il m'a repoussé, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Il a vraiment une bouche délicieuse.

13 octobre 20*1 :

Oh le con. Il a essayé de partir. Mon jouet n'est vraiment pas docile. J'ai dû lui briser une jambe, celle de droite. Je lui ai fait une attelle en m'excusant, en lui disant que c'était pour son bien, que dehors c'était dangereux. Je crois que je vais devoir repasser la cassette cette nuit.

14 octobre 20*1 :

Ce matin il tremblait comme une feuille. La peur fait son effet. Il a commencé à parler : il a eu une enfance difficile, orphelin, il a eu pas mal de problème avec la police. C'est un bon point pour moi, elle ne le cherchera pas de sitôt. Il a été sauvé pas un certain Iruka qui tenait un centre aéré pour jeunes délinquants. Ne voulant pas aller à l'école c'est un dénommé Kakashi qui lui a donné des cours. Il bosse maintenant dans ce centre. Pour le calmer je lui ai aussi parlé de ma soi-disant enfance dans une riche famille décimée par mon frère. Peuh ! Vraiment naïf. Mais au moins grâce à tous ces facteurs, il commence à se laisser faire.

15 octobre 20*1 :

Il a encore quelques résistances. Je ne peux encore l'avoir pour moi, mais... j'y arriverai, c'est plus drôle ainsi. Mais

_Ici plusieurs pages furent brûlées._

20 novembre 20*1 :

Quel bonheur de le voir faire le ménage en soubrette. Quand il en redemande, c'est presque un paradis. Et ses pipes. Mon dieu. Je pourrais rester des heures à l'obliger à me les faire. Et son intimité si étroite... quel plaisir de la voir en sang. Quand il crie de douleur, c'est un tel délice...

21 novembre 20*1 :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est fragile. On le brusque un peu et il a les deux épaules qui se déboîtent. Bon, faut dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le prendre sauvagement par derrière en lui tirant les bras en arrière. Mais pourquoi mon jouet est si fragile ?

22 novembre 20*1 :

Pour le punir de s'être blesser hier, il n'a eu que du pain et de l'eau. En plus je suis obligé de lui donner la bectée. Quel déchéance. Heureusement, il voulait me faire une nouvelle fellation. Il m'a fait une gorge profonde et a tenu à tout avaler. Finalement, je l'ai bien dressé. Je me demande si on peut aller plus loin encore.

23 novembre 20*1 :

Raaah ! L'idiot ! Alors qu'il tient à peine sur ses jambes, il a voulu absolument remplacer l'ampoule de la salle. Ça n'a pas manqué, il est tombé de la table. Il veut se tuer ou quoi ? Moi seul ai droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. Il s'est à nouveau cassé la jambe qui venait d'être réparée et son bras gauche. En plus il est toujours inconscient.

25 novembre 20*1 :

Mon jouet a enfin repris connaissance. Mais il ne peut toujours pas se lever. Je crois que je vais lui donner du lait pour consolider un peu ses os. Ah ! Et non pas oublier de lui donner autre chose que du pain et de l'eau aussi, ça pourrait être utile. N'empêche c'est trop mignon de le voir s'excuser d'être un boulet pour moi. Il m'a promis de se rattraper.

28 novembre 20*1 :

Grâce à mes soins, il est de nouveau suffisamment en forme pour refaire tout ce que je veux, malgré ses deux attelles. Je l'ai conduis dans ma salle spéciale. Il a fait une drôle de tête quand il a découvert toute la panoplie d'une salle parfaite pour le SM. Bien sûr, c'est moi le Maître ici. Pour se faire pardonner, il ne bougera plus du mur auquel il est attaché grâce à des chaînes, et ne mangera que s'il me donne satisfaction.

29 novembre 20*1 :

Quel bonheur d'entendre ses cris de douleur. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Il est vraiment plus délicieux que les autres poupées de chiffon que j'ai eues. J'espère que je vais encore l'avoir longtemps. J'aime sa voix qui commence à trembler quand il me voit m'approcher de lui avec le fouet, sa voix qui me supplie de le pardonner pour sa faute. Oui, vraiment, il est délicieux.

_ Là encore, des pages furent brûlées ou sont en trop mauvais état pour être lues._

22 décembre 20*1 :

Ça m'ennuie. On parle de plus en plus de mon jouet aux infos. Heureusement qu'il n'est au courant de rien et est enfermé dans ma salle. Si les poulets débarquent, il va falloir que je brûle ce cahier.

23 décembre 20*1 :

Mon jouet commence à m'ennuyer. Il est beaucoup moins réactif qu'avant. En plus il commence à prendre du plaisir. Et ce bras gauche qui s'est encore cassé. Mais il ne peut pas rester en un seul morceau ? Il l'a cherché. Pas de repas pour lui.

24 décembre 20*1 :

Non, vraiment, mon jouet n'est plus ce qu'il était. En plus les flics s'approchent de plus en plus. Il faut que je calme mes nerfs sur quelque chose. J'y retourne donc, peut-être que ma chose va pouvoir me calmer.

* * *

><p><em>Rapport du Commandant Sarutobi Asuma, chef de la patrouille qui cherchait Uzumaki Naruto. Rapport datant du 26 décembre 20*1 :<em>

Durant la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, l'équipe de secours a retrouvé Uzumaki Naruto dans une vieille maison qui se trouve à l'écart de la route, dans la forêt. La victime avait de multiples fractures, des coups de fouet récents, et des traces de viols. De plus, il était très maigre, déshydraté, et désorienté. Les médecins d'urgence ont pu en plus constater qu'il souffrait de multiples carences alimentaires. Selon ces mêmes médecins, des fractures mal refermées ont dû être réouvertes à l'aide de la chirurgie dans l'hôpital de Konoha. Malgré son état, lors qu'il a vu que l'on arrêtait Uchiwa Sasuke, il a voulu se lever et n'a pas arrêté de déclarer que le suspect n'avait rien fait, que tout était de sa faute. On a dû le mettre sous calmants pour le transporter à l'hôpital.

_Rapport du chirurgien en chef, datant du 28 décembre 20*1 :_

Le patient, Uzumaki Naruto est arrivé, à l'hôpital, grièvement blessé, vers 1 heure 50. Durant le trajet dans l'ambulance, les urgentistes l'avaient réhydraté. Les divers opérations se sont déroulées de 2 heures du matin à 7 heures du matin. À son réveil, il était encore désorienté et réclamait un Sasuke. Quand les infirmières ont voulu lui changer ses pansements, le laver, etc, le patient a refusé de se laisser approcher et de se laisser toucher pour les soins de bases. Il a fallu lui administrer un sédatif pour le soigner.

Un psychiatre a accepté de prendre en charge le patient. Nous attendons encore ses conclusions.

_Rapport de Koichi Tsunade, psychiatre. Rapport datant du 30 décembre 20*1 :_

Uzumaki Naruto souffre du syndrome de Stockholm. Il veut voir son ravisseur, et refuse de se laisser approcher par quiconque n'est pas cet homme. Ce syndrome peut durer de plusieurs jours à plusieurs années. J'espère que ce ne sera que la première possibilité pour ce jeune homme. J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire dessus ni l'informer de quoi il souffrait. Plus tard, je le ferai.

Hier, j'ai réussi à l'approcher un peu, et à entamer la conversation. Je n'ai fait que parler, mais je pense que je pourrai avoir un échange avec lui très bientôt. En attendant, ses soins sont compliqués et je vois bien les infirmières tirer à la courte paille avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

_Rapport de Koichi Tsunade, psychiatre. Rapport datant du 20 janvier 20*2_

Le syndrome de M. Uzumaki est plus coriace qu'on ne le pensait. Au moins il parle, et nous tenons des conversations sur la pluie et le beau temps, ses amis peuvent le voir et l'approcher, mais les infirmières ont toujours plus ou moins de mal à le soigner. Demain, il quittera l'hôpital. Son amie, Haruno Sakura, étudiante en médecine, m'a promis de veiller sur lui. Désormais, nous ne nous verrons que les vendredis.

* * *

><p><em>Contre-rendu du procès de M. Uchiwa, Sasuke<em>

Lundi 13 mars 20*2. 14 h 00. Tribunal de Konoha. La salle est suffisamment éclairé, et est pleine. Principalement des amis, des connaissances du plaignant qui est absent et des journalistes. L'accusé, Uchiwa Sasuke est dans le boxe des accusés. Il est calme.

14 h 20. La Cour entre. On se lève. Le président vérifie l'état civil du prévenu. Le procureur commence son discours aux jurés en disant que l'accusé avait commis un acte horrible et inhumain. La défense quant à elle préfère mettre le doigt sur le côté humain du prévenu. Un homme fragile, qui a tenté d'aider un homme qui était en difficulté.

On interroge Uchiwa après qu'il a juré.

Procureur : Est-ce exact que vous vivez dans la maison qui se situe ici ? _Montre un point sur une carte de la région._

Uchiwa : C'est exact.

Procureur : Et vous vivez seul ? Pas de voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Uchiwa : C'est exact là aussi.

Procureur : Donc, il n'y avait que vous qui puissiez infliger de telles blessures à M. Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiwa : Non.

Procureur : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Uchiwa : Il aurait pu se les infliger tout seul.

Procureur : Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est cassé à de multiples reprises les bras et une jambe ?

Uchiwa : Non. J'ai juste dit qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Procureur : Reconnaissez-vous la pièce à conviction numéro 2 ?

Uchiwa : C'est un cahier d'écolier.

Procureur : Et savez-vous ce qu'il y a dans ce cahier ?

Uchiwa : Non.

Procureur : Vous ne le savez pas ? Pourtant c'est votre écriture que l'on peut voir dedans.

Uchiwa : J'avais deux cahiers parfaitement identiques. Dans l'un j'écrivais mes journées réelles, dans l'autre ce qui était un pur exercice de style. Pour savoir si je pouvais écrire quelque chose de totalement différent.

Procureur : Alors, pourquoi n'avons-nous retrouvé qu'un seul cahier ?

Uchiwa : Car, comme à chaque fois que je finis un cahier, je le brûle.

Procureur : Et peut-on savoir lequel est lequel ?

Uchiwa : Je ne sais pas lequel vous avez, alors...

Procureur : Alors vous ne voulez rien dire, de peur que ça soit le mauvais. Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Puis ce fut au tour de la défense d'interroger le prévenu.

Défense: Quand vous avez rencontré M. Uzumaki, vous étiez malade, il me semble.

Uchiwa : En effet, j'avais une grippe.

Défense : Donc vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous lever pour aider cet homme ?

Uchiwa : Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser dehors sous un orage. Il aurait attrapé la mort.

Défense : Quand il est arrivé, la batterie de son portable était déchargée. Est-ce exact ?

Uchiwa : En effet. J'ai bien tenté de la recharger, mais je n'avais pas le bon chargeur, et mon propre portable venait de mourir.

Défense : N'aviez-vous aucun moyen de prévenir l'extérieur ?

Uchiwa : Aucun. Je n'ai pas de téléphone fixe, ni d'ordinateur. Je suis beaucoup trop isolé pour ça. De plus, ma voiture était cassée et les routes trop impraticables.

Défense : Et pourquoi vivez-vous si isolé ?

Uchiwa : Pour le calme. Je veux être écrivain. Et je déteste les bruits de la ville.

Défense : Mais, plus tard, après l'orage, M. Uzumaki aurait pu partir ?

Uchiwa : Bien sûr. Mais il a absolument voulu rester jusqu'à ce que je guérisse, puis, on s'est rapprochés, et il n'a plus voulu partir après ça.

Défense : Mais pour ses blessures ?

Uchiwa : De malencontreux accidents. Le problème c'est qu'il était intransportable. Il ne pouvait aller en ville à pied. Comme ma mère était médecin et qu'elle m'a appris les bases depuis tout petit, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le soigner, l'exhortant d'aller en ville pour un meilleur traitement. Il a toujours refusé.

Défense : Quand les secours sont arrivés, ils ont retrouvé M. Uzumaki affaibli, et attaché à un mur dans une salle de torture.

Uchiwa : Pas tout à fait. En fait, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il refusait de manger. J'arrivais à lui faire avaler de force un peu de nourriture mais pas assez. Pour ce qui est de cette salle, ce n'est pas une salle de torture, mais de plaisir. Je fais bien attention quand je l'utilise et c'est toujours avec des partenaires consentants. Pour ce qui est du fait que M. Uzumaki était attaché, c'était une de ses idées. J'étais contre, bien sûr, vu son état. Mais il a insisté et il s'est menotté lui-même.

Défense : Bien, j'en ai fini.

Procureur : Monsieur le Président, je souhaite poser quelques questions.

Président : Allez-y.

Procureur : M. Uchiwa, vous dites que vous faisiez attention à son état de santé, pourtant les coups de fouet que M. Uzumaki a reçus furent très violents, et aucun d'entre eux, par l'angle qu'ils forment, ne pouvaient être faits pas la victime. Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

Président : Répondez à cette question !

Uchiwa : Il … il me l'a demandé.

Procureur : Il vous l'a demandé ? Il vous a demandé de le fouetter jusqu'au sang ? Jusqu'à ce que la peau soit en miettes ?

Uchiwa : Oui.

Procureur : Donc vous hésitez à l'attacher à un mur mais vous n'hésitez pas à le fouetter ainsi ? Mais vous auriez dû l'attacher et partir prévenir les secours tout de suite, au lieu de le faire. Et allez-vous dire la même chose pour les malheureux que l'on a retrouvés dans votre jardin ? Ils le voulaient ?

Pendant que les images des coups de fouet passèrent dans le jury, un juré s'évanouit à leur vue. La séance fut donc levée.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi 13 mars 20*2 :<span>

Cher Kyuubi, le procès s'est mal passé pour Lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit aux infos. Sinon, j'ai fait une rapide recherche sur internet pour le syndrome. C'est vrai tout ce qu'ils disent ? Ainsi mes sentiments pour Lui ne sont pas vrais ? Cet amour que j'ai pour Lui n'est pas vrai ? Quand Il me prodiguait ses caresses, ce n'est que mensonge de mon cerveau ? Je ne sais plus qui croire ou que croire.

* * *

><p><em>Extrait du compte-rendu du procès d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Extrait du 14 mars 20*2.<em>

Procureur : Mademoiselle Haruno Sakura, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous M. Uzumaki ?

Haruno : Depuis toujours. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Nous sommes même sortis ensemble à un moment.

Procureur : Qui a rompu ?

Défense : Objection M. le Président. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire en cours.

Procureur : C'est pour mieux connaître M. Uzumaki, pour savoir s'il est comme le décrit le prévenu.

Président : Répondez à la question mademoiselle.

Haruno : C'est moi.

Procureur : Et pour quelle raison ?

Haruno : Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Procureur : A-t-il eu des fantasmes sado-maso ?

Haruno : Non ! Jamais ! C'est la douceur même. Toujours aux petits soins avec son entourage et encore plus avec moi quand j'étais avec lui.

Procureur : Merci beaucoup, j'ai fini.

Défense : M. Uzumaki était toujours attiré pas des femmes, ou lui est-il arrivé de sortir avec des hommes ?

Haruno : No...non. Il était toujours avec des femmes.

Défense : Pourtant il ne fait aucun doute que M. Uzumaki est amoureux de mon client. Donc peut-être que vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le croyez.

Haruno : Non ! Il n'était pas attiré pas des hommes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait cet homme, mais Naruto n'est pas comme il le décrit.

_Extrait du contre-rendu du procès d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Extrait du 15 mars 20*2 :_

Procureur : Vous êtes bien Madame Koichi Tsunade ?

Koichi : En effet.

Procureur : Et vous êtes... ?

Koichi : Psychiatre. C'est moi qui suis M. Uzumaki.

Procureur : Avez-vous examiné M. Uchiwa ?

Koichi : Oui, avec d'autres collègues.

Procureur : Et peut-on savoir vos conclusions sur le prévenu ?

Koichi : Sous son air calme, froid et disant, se cache un vrai monstre. Je n'ai aucun mal à croire que le cahier qui se trouve ici soit le vrai, contrairement à ce qu'il prétend.

Procureur : Et pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi M. Uzumaki ne peut aller à la barre pour confondre son agresseur ?

Koichi : Mon patient souffre du syndrome de Stockholm.

Procureur : Pouvez-vous décrire aux jurés ce qu'est ce fameux syndrome ?

Koichi : C'est un phénomène paradoxal. La victime d'un enlèvement développe un sentiment de confiance envers son agresseur. Parfois cela peut aller jusqu'à de l'amour de la part de la victime. La victime va alors défendre son agresseur contre les forces de l'ordre.

Procureur : Et quels sont les conditions pour que ce syndrome se développe ?

Koichi : L'agresseur doit réussir à justifier son acte devant sa victime, il ne doit montrer aucune haine, quelque soit la forme de cette dernière, à sa victime et il faut que la victime ne connaisse pas ce syndrome. Dans de rares cas, on a pu voir des gens qui connaissaient le syndrome et qui en furent victimes après, mais c'est très rare.

Procureur : Et combien de temps dure ce fameux syndrome ?

Koichi : De quelques jours à plusieurs années.

Procureur : Donc pendant ce temps, M. Uzumaki ne pourra témoigner car il dira que tout va bien ?

Koichi : En simplifiant, oui. Mais c'est un mécanisme de défense inconsciente. Seul son inconscient pourra le libérer.

Procureur : Merci, ce sera tout.

Défense : Vous avez dit que vous suivez M. Uzumaki et que vous avez examiné mon client ?

Koichi : Oui. Mais je n'ai examiné M. Uchiwa qu'avec d'autres collègues, mandatés par la Justice.

Défense : Mais votre vision de M. Uchiwa n'a-t-elle pas été faussée par ce que vous a dit votre patient ?

Koichi : Étant donné que se ne sont pas mes seules conclusions, mais aussi celles de mes collègues que je vous ai données toute à l'heure, non, il n'y a pas de risque.

Défense : C'est quand même pratique, on déclare le seul et unique témoin irrecevable car souffrant d'un syndrome qui rend sympathique. Car on ne veut pas entendre sa version des faits qui va dans le même sens que celui de mon client.

Procureur : Objection votre Honneur, il sous-entend un complot mené par la Cour contre son client.

Président : Objection retenue.

Défense : Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

* * *

><p><span>Jeudi 15 mars 20*2 :<span>

Cher Kyuubi, tout va mal. Le procureur va le casser. Cette traitresse de Sakura a témoigné contre lui. Elle a toujours été jalouse de mon bonheur. Mais... Qui croire ? Mes amis, mon psy ou mon cœur ? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas.

J'ai fait enlever mon plâtre, j'ai croisé Tsunade-sama. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la saluer. Et c'est parti pour des heures de kiné. Il me manque. Il me manque tellement.

Vendredi 16 mars 20*2 :

Cher Kyuubi, aujourd'hui, j'ai compris ce qu'était vraiment un journal intime. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de parler à Tsunade-sama, aussi je l'ai laissé te lire, malgré ses protestations. Quand elle te lisait, je me sentais violé. Au moment où elle avait terminé, je tremblais comme une feuille. Elle t'a posé délicatement sur son bureau, puis elle est partie faire du thé. Une tasse chacun. Elle m'a laissé boire un peu avant de me demander comment s'étaient passés les deux mois et demi. J'ai commencé à parler. La panne, la demande d'aide... tout va bien. Mais après... c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre racontait à ma place. Cette personne a dit que je me faisais violer, malmener, battre. À la fin, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais dit. Ce que j'avais dit contre lui. Et pourtant... Des images, par bribes me revenaient, différentes de ce dont je me souvenais. Avec beaucoup de douleur, de sang. Tsunade-sama est sortie refaire du thé, me laissant seul, pour que je puisse sécher mes larmes.

* * *

><p><em>Japon de l'Est<em>

20 mars 20*2

Renversement de situation au procès d'Uchiwa Sasuke. En effet, sa victime principale, Uzumaki Naruto, a finalement pu témoigner contre son agresseur. Il lui a fallu pour cela toute sa force. Il nous a raconté ses deux mois et demi de calvaire. Les jurés ont été scandalisés devant l'horreur de ses propos. Alors que la Défense soutenait que tout n'était qu'invention, le Procureur a appelé à la barre le commandant en chef des opérations de sauvetage. Il a aussi présenté au jury des photos montrant plus d'une dizaine de corps retrouvés dans le jardin d'Uchiwa. En tout, on a dénombré treize victimes, et seul Uzumaki s'en est sorti vivant. La police a réussi à identifier les douze corps. C'étaient des touristes, des étrangers, et des habitants des régions alentour. Le juré déclara vers onze heures Uchiwa Sasuke coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations. Le juge l'a donc condamné à la peine capitale, soit la pendaison. À la fin du procès, des jeunes de banlieues ont accueilli Uzumaki dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. C'étaient les jeunes du centre qu'il gère. Ils espèrent tous que leur directeur reprendra sa place, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

_Jiraiya_

_Japon de l'Est_

4 avril 20*2

Aujourd'hui, le prisonnier Uchiwa Sasuke fut pendu pour agression et meurtre sur plusieurs personnes.

_Jiraiya_

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 4 avril 20*2 :<span>

Cher Kyuubi, maintenant, il est mort. C'est sûr. Ça lui apprendra. Je peux enfin vivre sans avoir la crainte qu'il revienne. J'ai repris mon poste au centre lundi, les jeunes étaient heureux de me voir. Ils m'ont fait une belle surprise en peignant un énorme renard à neuf queues sur un des murs du centre. Je crois que Tusnade-sama est passée par là. Je continue encore de la voir, pour contrôler que tout va bien. On parle de tout et de rien, du beau temps, et de la pluie. On reprend nos habitudes. Les jeunes étaient heureux quand je leur ai lu une des légendes du Japon. Justement c'était une avec le fameux renard. Même les plus grands se sont arrêtés pour écouter. J'espère qu'ils retrouveront leur chemin dans la vie. Au final,... On n'a toujours pas fêté mon anniversaire. J'espère qu'au prochain, on va se rattraper, histoire de voir Sakura-chan en sous-vêtements... Tiens, c'est une idée, ça... On pourra organiser un strip-poker... à creuser.

**END**


End file.
